Forever
by BoredumKilledTheBeast
Summary: What if you were scared,scared to live.What would happen if the one person you loved asked you for just that?Would you do it?Or would you risk your love?Based on 'Forever by Chris Brown'.T just in case POSTPONED
1. Chapter 1

1,2,3,4.

Its you and me moving  
At the speed of light into eternity yea,  
Tonight is the night you  
Join me in the middle of ecstasy,  
Feel the melody in the rhythm of the  
Music around you, around you  
Ima take you there, Ima take you there  
So don't be scared,  
im right here baby  
We can go anywhere, go anywhere  
But first its yo chance,  
Take my hand come with me

Its like i've waited my whole life for  
This one night it's gon' be me you and  
The dance floor cause  
We've only got one night  
Double your pleasure  
Double your fun and dance  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever girl forever  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever on the dance floor

Feels like we're on another level  
Feels like our loves intertwined,  
We can be two rebels breaking the  
Rules me and you, you and I  
All you got to do is watch me  
Look what i can do with my feet  
Baby feel the beat inside,  
Im driver you can take the front seat  
Just need you to trust me  
Ohh Ahh Ohh  
It's like I!

Its like i've waited my whole life for  
This one night it's gon' be me you and  
The dance floor cause  
We've only got one night  
Double your pleasure  
Double your fun and dance  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever girl forever  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever on the dance floor

It's a long way down,  
It's so high of the ground,  
Sending for an angel,  
To bring me a heart,  
Girl where did you come from,  
Got me so undone,  
Gazing in your eyes got me,  
Singing what a beautiful lady,  
No if ands or maybes im,  
Releasing my heart and,  
Its feeling amazing,  
There's no one else that,  
Matters you love me and i wont,  
Let you fall girl  
Let you fall girl Ohh  
AOhh AOhh Yea yea  
I wont let you fall  
Let you fall  
Let you fall Ohh Ohhh  
Yea yea  
yea yea  
Its Like!

Its like i've waited my whole life for  
This one night it's gon' be me you and  
The dance floor cause  
We've only got one night  
Double your pleasure  
Double your fun and dance  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever, forever  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever on the dance floor  
Ohhh Ahh Ah Ah Ah Ahhh  
Yer  
Forever (ever, ever, ever)  
Forever ever Ahh.


	2. ChaterCheaterPumpkinEater!

**Hey people,after I post this I am waiting for five reviews til I post a new one!**

"Bella!Bella!Wait!Its not what you think!"Jake called as I ran to my car.

"Not what I think?I saw you and my best friend!In your room!On your Bed!On top eachother!Without clothes!Let me guess you were playing monopoly?!Fuck off Jake!Leave me alone!I never want to see you again!"I couldn't help but let the tears stream,but for once it wasn't because I was sad.I wasn't sad at all,I was _pissed_!

"Bella-"he started,but I cut him off before he could say much.

"LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!YOU CHEATED ON ME!YOU LIED TO ME!ALL WITH MY BEST-FRIEND!I FIGURED YOU'D DO THIS,BUT I NEVER THOUGHT ALICE WOULD!"I shouted before jumping in my truck and speeding off.I would scared as I was of change,I to make him regret it.I would only change my style,and maybe in the future I would change me.....Okay I would never do that.I was to scared of living.

**I know this chapter was short,but the more reviews I get the longer the chapters will O just wanted you to see why Bella looked like she is going to,even though she is scared of living.5 reviews and I will post another you don't get 5 within a week I will post another short chapter like you get 5 before a week I will make it you get more than 5 within a week it will be even you gett 400 reviews by the time I am done with this story I will do a holiday you get 500 reviews before I finish the story I will make a sequel.**

**LoveNoneHateAllTrustMyself**


	3. Notes

That Monday,as I walked into the school,all heads turned.

After telling Charlie I had went to the mall,and got my hair done while getting a closet full of designer name I returned home,even Charlie was shocked.

"Hey Bella!"

"Bella,you look hot!"

"Call me Bella!"

"Oh my god!Bella,you look amazing!Is that-"Alice started before I cut her was acting as if Friday never happened.

"Fuck off."I said while walking away.

"Bella,did you hear?"Angela asked as I came into homeroom.

"No,what?"I knew if Angela was gossiping it had to be good.

"We are getting a new student today!"she squealed with excitement lacing her voice.

"Really?Who?"If Angela,the shyest person in this school was gossiping,it had to be good.

"I think his name is Jasper-"she was cut off as the teacher came in and started an unwanted lesson.

**(Bold is Bella)**_(Italic is Angela)_

_Jasper at least I think that's what Jessica said._

**Seriously?Thats one has used that name in a long time.**

_Oh well.I heard hes hot!_

**Angela!Since when do you care about what a guy looks like?!**

_I don' hey looks can't hurt!_

"Miss Swan,Miss that something you'd like to share with the class?" asked

"Uh...no sir."Angela answered in a hushed whisper.

"Then Maybe you'll turn your attention back to me,and come back at the end of school for detention?"He asked...no he commanded.

"Yes sir."Angela and I said simultaneously,right before the bell rang.

"Oh my gosh!I can't believe he gave us detention!"Angela sighed as we left the class.

"Well believe it,because now we have to explain to our parents why we were late for the family/friends get together."did we have to chooses this day to get detention?

"Om my god!I comepletely forgot about that!I made plans with Ben!Today is just not my day!"

"Don't worry,Ang,I will cover for bell fake a sickness,go home,get ready for your date.I will tell your mom and dad that you stayed back to study."I couldn't talk to most of the students at Forks High,but ask me to lie to my parents and my best friends parents,and you had a deal.

"Thanks Bella!Your truly a life saver!"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I would have posted sooner,but I got grounded!The good news is I am out of school for the summer so I will have more time to post.**

**LoveNoneHateAllTrustMyself**


	4. Loser

On my way to luch I saw the couple I hated most in Forks.

"Jacob?Why are you here?"I asked harshly as I walked up to them and interrupted there make-out session.

"He got transfered here so he could spend more time with me."Alice answered for him.

"Great so now I have to put up with the whore,and the jackass?"I asked in the same harsh tone.

"I am not a whore!"Alice screamed.

"Whatever helps you sleep dear."I said as I started walking away.I could feel adrenaline pumping.I couldn't believe I just did that!

As I got to my locker I put my books in and took my ipod paying attention I started walking ,and unsurprisingly bumped into someone.

I landed on my butt with a thud as that person stumbled just a bit.

"Oh my-I am so sorry I should have been looking at where I was going!"This must have been the new student.

"Its fine.I am not the one who the way I am Jasper."He said politely extending his hand for help.

" I am Bella."I replied gladly taking his soon as I grabbed it,and he started pulling me up he jerked back.

"Off!"I said as I fell back down,harder and more painful this time.

"God I am so sorry.I wasn't-"I cutt him off before he could finish.

"If I hadn't bumped into you we wouldn't be having this problem."I can't believe I am still talking to him,and I am not even acting shy!"Well I need to go,my friend is waiting for me."Yeah I said friend,as in one,as in a am a huge loser!

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hey everyone,I was planning on making this chapter longer,but I got writers review it and give me your ideas!Plus I don't know if I want to make Jasper human or it is your call put it in a review and let me know.**

**Vampire:0**

**Human:0**


	5. Authos note

**Thanks to everyone who is reading and I got alot of readers and not only for this story but all of them!So once again thanks!**

**JPOV**

As I was looking into this fragile humans emotions,I noticed that for the first time I was overwhelmed by blood I couldn't smell her blood at all.

"Would you like to sit with me at lunch?"she asked so softly had I not been a vampire I wouldn't have heard what she I looked down to see if I had even heard it right,I saw her looking down at the floor.I didn't need to be an empath to know that she was already feeling rejection.

"Sure."I said trying to sound nonchalant.

As we walked through the caffeterias double doors everything went was quite that even if a feather landed on the ground you'd probably hear it.

**Okay that was officially my shortest chapter,but don't bitch.I got writers block!Its getting hard for me to write all these stories at once so go to my page and vote on which story you want me to finish I will still post on all of them,but not when I am bored or got a certain amount of reviews for them**


	6. Authors Note

**Okay so everyone that reads any of my stories is well aware that they are screwed up, so I made a new file wich I will be posting all my stories on. I will be editing and adding new stuff into each chapter of all the stories. My new pen-name is TrustingOnlyYou.**


	7. AN WILL BE DELETED WITH NEXT CHAPPIE

**Aww, guys I have to postpone a few of my stories (I swear I will finish all of them though). But since Breaking The Crew Rules was the one with the most reviews it is the one I will be currently working on, and just because I am postponing them doesn't mean I will never update, but if I do it might only be once every two months until I finish this one...the reason for this (A)I am trying not to spend so much time on the computer until after Christmas; (B)I am starting one new story (none of the ones on my page, but you still get to vote for it on my page); (C)I have way to many stories I am trying to do, and I don't like things piling up on me (even if its my fault); & last but not least (D)I have been trying to read more stories on fanfiction and fictionpress THIS A/N WILL BE POSTED ON ALL STORIES EXCEPT THE ONE SHOTS THAT ARE COMPLETE. So here are the stories you can vote on:**

**  
(1) Title: **_Not The Last_**  
Category: **_Movies_

**Sub-Category: **_The Prince & Me_

**Summary: **_It had been years since I last saw him, and yet as I stood here today, in his homeland Denmark, I knew that if I had the chance I would run to him and jump in his arms. And even if I didn't get my dream, she would not be the last to love him. One Shot._

**Main Characters:** _Edward/Paige_

**(2) Title: **_Living Life In Slow Motion_

**Category: **_Books_

**Sub-Category:**_ Twilight_

**Summary:**_ This was how I had been living my life since the day we had closed him in his coffin and walked away crying. Slow motion was no way to live Eternity when you had no one at your side, and even if you did, you knew it wouldn't be the love of your life._

**Main Characters:**_ Carlisle/Bella_

**(3) Title: **_Rushing Time_

**Category:**_ Books_

**Sub-Category: **_Twilight_

**Summary:**_ My mother had died when I was five, and since she was the only parent that loved ME then my life had been living hell when I moved in with my dad. I mean though I couldn't stand him, and his other Daughter Rose...there was one good thing about it: Leah my little sister & his girlfriend Sue._

**Main Characters:**_ Bella & Carlisle_

**(4) Title:**_ I Hate This Part_

**Category:**_ Books_

**Sub-Category: **_Twilight_

**Summary: **_No matter how hard I tried to avoid it, I knew the time was coming. And in all honesty I hated it. Songfic based on I hate this Part by PCD. One Shot_

**Main Characters: **_Edward/Bella_

**I beg of you not to get mad at me for starting a new one and postponing the old ones. But as some of you have noticed my writing style had become different therefor instead of just rewriting all of the at once (because the day isn't long enough for that) I am going to work them out two at a time. And these stories above ^ are ones that I have major inspiration for. Also can you tell I am trying to add a bit more of a range instead of only Bella/Edward or Bella/Jasper. One last thing, and I know this is really long but oh well, one shots will be added a lot but if it is stuff like this ^ and its a one shot then it will probably be longer then some of my other ones have been. And also I love doing dedications, so if you actually have a request (and its a one shot) I will write it, or if you want me to read one of your I will read it. Just let me know guys because I am trying to appeal to more readers. Also after I finish one of the stories (Breaking the Crew Rules & the one you vote on) I will have another poll including those choices above ^ and all the stories I have already started. By the way, this A/N will be deleted whenever I write the upcoming chapter...Now since this author's Note is getting longer then some of my actual chapters I think I am gonna stop typing.....NOW!**

**As Always!**

**Christine**


	8. FINAL goodbye

**Guys I am extremly sorry to say that I won't be continuing my stories on fanfiction. I really did plan to keep writing on here, but I am tired of making stories using the same old boring characters. If you are interested in continuing one of my stories on your own then let me know and I will check out some of your work. If you are a reader of my fictionpress account then I will be continuing that because they are my characters and my story that I am working with for those of you who want to check it out then my pen name is BoredumKillsTheBeast. For those of you who want to write me to fuss me out or tell me you are glad that I am quiting, then my email is iaintthatgirl93245(at)yahoo(dot)com substitute the (at) with and the (dot) with . of course. Sorry guys, but my motivation and interest is seriously starting to lack in this :(. If you are one of the people who take over my stories then you can do whatever you want to it. Either email, PM, or review me and let me know which story you are interested in taking over, and the peice of writing you want me to check out (to help me decide)...If you want to continue one of my one-shots then let me know. The next update for this will only be to let you know who is taking over each story in case you want to continue reading it. Thanks guys for all your support while I was writing, and for all the awesome reviews I hope you do for whoever takes over my story like you did for me. Last thing I have to say is if you are one of the writers of my stories and you want me to read it I will, just let me know**

**~Christine**


	9. Story Takers

**1)Breaking The Crew Rules:**

PeruvianBella

HighOnYourPresence

**2)Living Life In Slow Motion:**

Anna Ivy Whitlock

HighOnYourPresence

**3)Live Laugh Love Music**

Crazy4jacksonrathbone

HighOnYourPresence

**4)Before Alice**

WolfGirlLove4ever

Softangelwings

HighOnYourPresence

**5)Escaping Hell**

HighOnYourPresence

**6)Forever**

HighOnYourPresence

**7)Live Laugh Love Music**

HighOnYourPresence

**8) Forks School Of Performing Arts**

HighOnYourPresence

**9) Love**

HighOnYourPresence

**10)OhHeFuckedUpNow**

HighOnYourPresence

**11)Rose's Reason**

HighOnYourPresence

This will be the absolute last thing I post, so trust me it is important.

Ok starting off I really want to thank crawfish4 (I hope I spelled it right) for being my best reviewer. Another person I want to thank is HighOnYourPresence for taking all the stories under twilight. HighOnYourPresence is one of my best-friends from when I lived in Texas and we still keep in touch. When I called her and told her that I was stopping this account she said that she would write some more for all the stories under twilight. I am not sure when exactly she will be posting (because these will be her first stories on here, but trust me she is a really good writer and has been writing longer than me) but I do know that she WILL be FOR SURE writing these stories, and changing them a whole lot, because as we all know every writer has their own style. When I say she will be changing them alot I mean the words will be different, she said she would keep the plot close to what I was doing (I have ran most of my ideas by her).

Also thanks to :

WolfGirlLove4ever

Softangelwings

Crazy4jacksonrathbone

Anna Ivy Whitlock

& Last but certainly not least

Peruvianbella

I apologize if I left your name off the list, or spelled your name wrong. I am extremely greatful to everyone who supported me, THANKS A MILLION!


End file.
